Irreverent Izzy
Irreverent Izzy is a mentioned character in Bloodborne. Description Irreverent Izzy is an inventor to whom the Beast-related items are attributed to, the Beast Claw, and the Beast Roar. Though it is unknown who he or she was and what exactly he used to do, it seems plausible from the description of the two aforementioned items that he/she was a "Tomb Prospector", a Healing Church Hunter tasked with the exploration of the Chalice Dungeons. Lore The Healing Church, as well as its expansions, the Choir and the School of Mensis sent hunters to explore and unearth secrets hidden away in the dangerous Labyrinths that were lying below Yharnam. Irreverent Izzy was one of those tomb prospector who worked for the School of Mensis to raid the tombs in the Chalice Dungeons. Though it is unknown how much of the Labyrinth he/she explored, it is likely that he/she explored Ailing Loran. Loran is a tragic land that was devoured by the sands. The tragedy that struck this ailing land of Loran is said to have its roots in the scourge of the beast. Loran is home of the undead darkbeast. The time has stripped them of their flesh, now only skeletons and hide, the beasts are still flesh hungry and roaming the tragic land. Having witnessed the strength of a terrible darkbeast, Izzy became fascinated by its undead nature and sought to emulate their power. He/She created many hunter tools and trick weapons from the bones and hides of the darkbeasts. One of his/her inventions is Beast Claw, a beastly weapon wielded by Irreverent Izzy. Crafted by chiselling the long bones of an undead darkbeast and fastening them to the weapon. The bones are still alive, and when unleashed, grant its wielder a spurt of beastly power. One of the most terrifying features of Izzy's weapon is that it tremendously rise the beasthood within oneself and when unleash, can transform the hand of the wielder into a hand of a beast. On the night of the hunt, the church's black doctors and church servants, roamed the street and hunted down the beasts and the infected. Anyone who showed symptoms of the plague and their family would be purged indiscriminately. Those who had lost family and friends started to show resentment towards the hunters and the church. The church blood healing brought them to power and the existence of Irreverent Izzy greatly threaten the church for the citizen would question the nature of the church's blood healing. The Beast Roar, one of his/her inventions, can briefly borrow the strength of a dark beast to blast surrounding foes back with the force of a roaring beast. The Healing Church labelled Izzy's inventions forbidden. Beast Blood Pellets, large medicinal pellets supposedly formed of coagulated beast blood, were also banned by the church. Izzy, perhaps, fled to the Forbidden Woods to continue the forbidden research with the woods residents. The Forbidden Woods is home of the outcasts, who have partially transformed and fled from Yharnam to escape the hunt. And amongst them, some former tomb prospectors who had travelled the land of Loran. The outcasts built a village and their traps were arranged against the Huntsmen coming to the Forbidden Woods from Yharnam. Along with Irreverent Izzy, they accept their beastly nature and embrace it. The hunters deployed by the woods would hunt beast and bring back and dissect their beast prey, in order to support the villagers in their forbidden research. Nowadays, large quantity of Beast Blood Pellet can still be found scattered the forbidden village along with a Beast Roar - one of Izzy's inventions. Many of Izzy's admirers, notably the Yahar'gul Hunters and the Tomb Prospectors who explore Ailing Loran, still favor his beastly arsenals. Inventions *Beast Roar *Beast Claw *Beast Blood Pellet Trivia *Irreverent Izzy is speculated to be the Afflicted Beggar. **The Beggar gives the player Beast Blood Pellets, and a large amount of them are located in the Forbidden Woods, where he currently resides. **He transforms into an Abhorrent Beast. **He wears the Harrowed Hood, and Madman Leggings, both of which are Church attire. Category:Lore Category:Mentioned Characters